


Crystal Dream

by Kaimi_Kreissel



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaimi_Kreissel/pseuds/Kaimi_Kreissel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set within the timeline of Final Fantasy XIII-2 when Hope is on the one of his many visits to the core of the crystal pillar where Vanille and Fang sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal Dream

**Author's Note:**

> It was written for Vanihopu Week 2014 which was held on Tumblr.  
> Mainly Vanihopu, but Fang has a brief appearance at the end and Elida appears through a message, but that's that.

“I long…”  
“Why…?”  
“I miss… your voice…”  
“My voice?”  
“I miss… warmth of your voice… so… let’s be together…”  
“I promise.”

Hope suddenly woke up.

“This voice again,” he muttered. “Sounded like Vanille, but…”

It’s been seven years, five months, and thirteen days since Vanille and Fang sacrificed themselves for the sake of the new world. Hope kept counting days since that faithful day, in hope he would reunite with the one who showed him that being an ‘enemy’ doesn’t mean he needs to act like one, and showed him the bright side of life which she learnt the hard way.

He got a message on his cellphone: “ _Hey, Hope! Think you could help me with some stuff at the recording studio? Technicians messed up again. Love, Elida_ ”

Elida, Elida Karmic. She was once with Hope in the same class. Now she’s an aspiring singer who gets inspiration from Hope and his friends, wanting to keep spirits of the populace high through the power of song.

“ _Sorry, Elida. Today I’m off for an important business. I’ll send my associate, Alyssa. Hope_ ”

Then Hope sent Alyssa a message regarding Elida’s recording studio problems.

“I’d like to help you, but today I’m going to see Vanille and Fang again.”

* * *

Hope was flying a small airship as close as he could to the core of the crystal pillar that prevented Cocoon from crash landing into Pulse years ago. He was always flying alone: he felt like it was his responsiblity that Vanille and Fang ended up like that and thought that coming to them would somehow erase his guilt. Coming here also made his mind clear off for a duration of the visit, free of the worries for the future.

Like usual, Hope landed the airship somewhere close to the core, turned off the engine, and walked on the deck, looking at the two crystallized women. Actually, he was staring more at Vanille, but he felt kind of embarassed whenever he cought himself looking at her for way too long.

Then, out of nowhere, he felt very sleepy and soon lost himself in the dream world.

“Hello, Hope,” a sweet voice woke Hope up, but it was a different place than before: an island amidst the ocean.

Hope slowly opened his eyes and then he saw: a slender girl with red hair and green eyes.

“Vanille!?” Hope was shocked.  
“Who else?” Vanille giggled. “I missed you.”  
“Me too!”  
“Where are we?” Hope looked around.  
“It’s a dream world, your dream world.”  
“Wait, so this is just a dream? It’ll all fade away after I wake up?” Hope was sad. He didn’t want to let go.  
“No dream fades away. Some are just locked deep within our hearts and we have problems reaching them.”  
“So I’ll keep this memory here,” Hope pointed to his head and Vanille giggled.  
“And I’ll do just the same.”

Then Hope turned his head down.

“This won’t cut it,” Vanille said. “You have a really bad memory, don’t you?”  
“Huh?”

Vanille pulled Hope’s head up and put her pointer fingers to the edges of Hope’s lips and widened them shaping a smile.

“Much better!” and they both burst in a laugh.  
“Thanks. I needed this.”  
“You’re pushing yourself too much, Hope.”  
“I feel the same about you,” Hope answered. “You and Fang sacrificed yourselves for our sake.”  
“I did some bad choices the first time, and few years ago I wanted to make up for them. I’m not even sure if I could do that if not for you…”  
“W-what do you mean?” Hope was slightly confused.  
“Yes, it’s true I wanted to keep Cocoon safe… and not let all the burden to fall on Fang’s shoulders… But I wanted you to live.”  
“Vanille…” Hope approach her and embraced her.  
“You’re very warm,” Vanille giggled.  
“And you’re very soft.”  
“Weren’t you the 'soft kid’ back in the day?” and they both laughed.  
“There’s been something… that I wanted to tell you… but it’s just too hard for me to say,” Hope’s voice was full of hesitation and fear of what his words may bring.  
“It’s just you and me, Hope. Come one, don’t hide it,” she encouraged him.  
“Iloveyou,” he quickly said.  
“I didn’t catch it, could you repeat?”  
“I-love-you…”

Then Hope was suddenly caught by Vanille’s surprise kiss on the lips.

Moments later, Hope and Vanille were once again embracing each other and looking deep into eyes of one another. Suddenly, a gold beam of light appeared and Vanille quickly stepped away from Hope.

“Ah, here you are, Miss Sunshine,” Fang stepped from the light beam.  
“Oh, Fang, hello,” Vanille said.  
“I was wondering where you were. It’s not often that you 'pop out’ and run off.”  
“H-hi,” Hope shyly alerted Fang about his presence.  
“Isn’t it, the 'honours student’ I hear in my dreams?”  
“H-honours student!?” Hope was surprised. “I merely studied a bit and made into the Academy.”  
“Now, don’t be shy. Just admit that you do it to free us,” Fang saw right through him.  
“Erm…” Hope was speechless, he didn’t know what to say to cover up his true intentions.  
“Well, my time is almost over,” Vanille said in sad tone as she began to loose color and was flickering.  
“Damn, mine too,” Fang said. “Well, see ya around!” Fang disappeared into the light beam.  
“Keep that moment in your memory, just until we see each other again,” and Vanille stepped into the light beam and disappeared.  
“'Until we see each other again’…”


End file.
